The invention concerns a photographic or electronic camera with an optoelectronic distance meter and wherein two linear image sensors each having a plurality of sensor elements are provided. Optical devices project segments of lines corresponding to two images obtained from an image onto the image sensors and an evaluating circuit is provided whereby, in dependence upon varying position displacements of sensor signals obtained from the one image sensor with respect to the sensor signals obtained from the other image sensor, a maximum correlation is determined between these signals and an associated position displacement.
A photographic camera of the above-described type, whereby the two images which are required of an object whose distance is to be determined are derived via two partial aperture diaphragms of the camera lens, is known from U.S. Ser. No. 020,812, filed Mar. 15, 1979, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,474, incorporated herein by reference. Arrangements for the optoelectronic distance measurement with two linear image sensors are also specified in U.S. Ser. No. 020,813, filed Mar. 15, 1979, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,693, and the older U.S. patent applications U.S. Ser. No. 069,788 filed Aug. 27, 1979, now U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,320,302; 168,648 filed July 11, 1980 now U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,334,150; and 172,084 filed July 24, 1980, all incorporated herein by reference. Here, the two images of the object are derived via optical devices which can consist, for example, of two partial aperture diaphragms of a lens, or can consist of two separate lenses which fulfill the same functions.
As proceeds from the named literature selections and older applications, the sensor elements consist of photodiodes, MIS capacitors, or of photodiodes to which in each case MIS capacitors are associated. Within individual time intervals which are also designated as integration times, in each case optically generated charge carriers collect in the sensor elements from which the sensor signals are then derived. In the case of the arrangements according to U.S. Ser. Nos. 020,813 and 020,812, incorporated herein by reference, there proceeds an analog processing of the sensor signals, while the arrangements according to the older patent applications also named differ from this to the extent that the sensor signals must first be digitalized before their further processing.